


You Are The Prey (And I Am The Hunter)

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Chanukah Gifts for Friends [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was always a terrible place. Titans only made it worse.</p><p>1. Sasha thinks she is alone in the cold, until another recruit comes to help her warm.</p><p>2. Krista reflects over people and identities, and those who seem to have none.</p><p>3. Ymir never thought her life would turn out like this.</p><p>4. Hanjii takes out their pain the only way they know how.</p><p>5. Hanjii must face Petra's father after a tragic event occurs.</p><p>6. Eren gets a cold.</p><p>7. Connie rescues Armin from what he thought was certain death by a Titan.</p><p>8. Armin struggles to heal a wounded Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost - MikaSasha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donniedont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/gifts).



> Happy late birthday and early Chanukah, Donnie!

Winter was the worst of times. It could span on for months. Harsh winds and snow would cover the land, trapping people in a land of white.

When the cold months came, her energy dropped. Sasha threw away more half finished letters to her father than usual.

The wind bit at her skin.

At first she didn't notice Mikasa moving closer to her. The red scarf was a faint warmth, and only when their bodies were pushed together did Sasha notice the other girl.

They must have looked like a shock of red, two soldiers fighting against the cold's fury.


	2. Identity - Yumikuri

They all had a life before this. It can be seen in the other trainees' eyes, heard in their mess hall discussions, and observed through their actions. Sasha talks too properly and stuffs her face with food. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are inseparable. Marco has hope.

And Ymir... Well, from what she's gathered, Ymir is Ymir.

Ymir is smart. She knows something, though she can't be sure what. Her name, maybe. Perhaps her past.

Or maybe she just knows that Krista, Historia (as if any name actually matters), is just a liar. A nobody.

And maybe it's better that way.


	3. Want - Yumikuri

When she was born again, brought back into a land of pain and despair, all she wanted was to live her life for herself.

When she jumps into the ugly faces of death, the hungry eyed, sharp toothed Titans, all Ymir can think of is the blond girl on top of the tower. The girl who almost gave up on everything. The girl who rekindled the last bit of hope in her heart.

She thinks of the girl. Krista, yet not Krista. Heroic and yet foolish. A martyr and yet a nobody.

The girl is close, yet she is gone.


	4. Experiments - PetraHan

The newest Titan is on the smaller side. Hanjii receives it with caution, words of advice hanging over their head.

"We want results."

Normally, they would protest, saying experiments took time. But ethics are a thing of the past. Now there is only humanity and Titans, and Hanjii knows their place in this fight.

The Titan is tightly restrained and constantly guarded. This will not be a Sonny and Bean case.

Hanjii performs their experiments, digging deeper into the Titan's flesh. Its painful cries passes through their ears; for all the pain the beast feels, surely Petra had felt worse.


	5. Pull You Down - PetraHan

Petra's father's eyes were bright. "Another successful mission beyond the wall, eh?"

Hanjii looked to the ground. At first, they had wandered why Levi hadn't told him the news. But how could someone tell a man as genuinely happy as him such terrible news?

Petra had mentioned him a lot. Being one of her only family members, Petra adored her father.

"I write about you in my letters." Petra had said, holding her usual envelope. Every week she sent a letter. "My father is excited to meet you."

"In some ways," Hanjii replied, their eyes still on the ground, "yes."


	6. Sniffle - Eremin

Eren sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The sniffling of his nose was annoying. His throat had also turned harsh, every swallow aching. Picking up a tissue, he blew into it until he was sure his nose was clear before dropping it onto his mountain of tissues piled high on the floor.

"Need anything?" Armin asked. He sat in a chair by the room's corner, a book in hand. He and Mikasa were taking shifts, one watching him while the other cooked soup.

"No."

"Okay, just let me know if that changes. I'm worried about you."


	7. Savior - Conmin

For a moment, Armin couldn't even blink. The world was rushing too quickly around him, at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour. He'd always expected death to be something slow, yet something one wasn't immediately aware of.

This was his own morality slapping him in the face.

Eren's mother had always fretted over her children becoming soldiers, and his grandfather would've wept had he known Armin had signed up for the Scouting Legion.

The arms wrapped around him broke him from his daze. Connie held him tightly, the same look of fear in his wide, still alive eyes.


	8. Need - Eremin

He wasn't strong, not in the way Mikasa or Eren was. Lugging Eren around made his chest tighten, his lungs sucking at every breath. Armin's arms ached, the world around him a blur.

He could still do something.

Wasn't that what Eren thought? If everyone worked together the Titans could truly be defeated?

Armin placed Eren down. Pulling bandages from his pocket, he began to dress the wound around Eren's forehead and under his nose.

Armin's strength was in saving one of humanity's best soldiers.

Yet, as Eren continued to struggle to breathe, Armin wondered if he'd lose much more.


End file.
